


And The Ground Goes Buzz

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bees, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Teeny Tiny Itty Bitty Little Ficlet, There's Something Under Amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Amity’s underground is very black and yellow, as discovered by its very black and white protector
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	And The Ground Goes Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11paruline44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11paruline44/gifts).



> Previously: 345

“So there I was, walking along. When I walk past one of those new buildings”, rolling his hand, “the kind they’re making with my parents’ patented FentonSteel. When the whole damn thing comes crashing down at me, there are people around so I couldn’t just, like, fly off-”. Danny gets cut off as Sam sits down, “you almost got crushed by a building today? Is that why you’re all lumpy?”.

Danny glares at Sam while Tucker laughs. Danny sighs, “yes Sam, yes it is. As I was saying, since I couldn’t fly off I just phased through the ground-”. It’s Tucker’s turn to cut Danny off this time, “so? You phase through shit all the time?”. Danny glares at Tucker now, “I wasn’t done dude”, rolling his eyes, “turns out there’s some crazy shit under Amity”.

Both of them eye him to go on, he just smirks, “y’all keep interrupting me so I figured I’d just stop myself this time”. Tucker pushes his extra fries in front of him, “hmm that will do, the halfa has been appeased”. Earning groans from both Sam and Tucker. 

Danny munches on a few before speaking up, “bees”. 

Sam blinks, “bees?”.

“Yes, Bees”.

“How many Bees?”.

Danny chuckles darkly, “all the Bees”.

Tucker tilts his head a little, “Like, a jumbo beehive?”, trying to figure out where the heck this bullshit is going. 

Danny nods absently, like this wasn’t weird at all, “yup, goes under the entirety of Amity. Not really sure how the city hasn’t collapsed”, Danny shakes his head. Tucker starts laughing, “so you’re covered in stings? Why the Zone didn't you go intangible?”. 

“ _Bees_ ”, Danny says this like it explains anything. 

Sam snickers into her hand, “so you’re telling me that you forgot your powers because of some bugs?”. Danny glares at her, “I don’t know Sam, it’s not every day you find out there are thousands of them under your city”. Tucker pokes him, “and it’s not every day you die either”. Sam smacks the techno-geek over the head for that one. 

Danny smirks at Tucker, “you know Tuck, they’re pretty close to the surface here”. Danny extends his intangibility to Tucker and yells down at him as the boy falls through the ground, “you’ve got shields! Use ‘em!”. Sam glares at Danny but he waves her off, “don’t worry, I’ve got that telekinesis thing wrapped around him, I can pull him back up whenever I want”. Just then they both faintly hear Tucker scream, “oh God! not the Bees!”. Making both of them laugh uproariously. 

Especially when the entire restaurant, which had paid no attention to them before, all respond to the random boys cry with monotoned, “oh no”’s.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Danny goes intangible through the ground to avoid a painful impact and discovers something very strange beneath Amity Park...


End file.
